Red roses
by Codawren
Summary: Carter and Six are always together, no matter where they go. (Sort of a spin off to It's you name Six.)


**Sort of a continuation of 'It's your name Six'. For CovanentGirl14 hope you enjoy it, because this certainly made me blush.**

_Actions speak louder than words and in most cases it applied to Noble Six. Anjasa was still mad at him, he lied saying he would leave the military and then she found out a few months ago from Jun that the three were offered a deal, which she turned down immediately, Jun hesitantly agreed to and the third, that HE of all people were getting ready to train a new class of SPARTANS!_

_"I hate you!" She slammed the door shut in his face that led to the bathroom. _

_"Anja-" She opened the door and smashed her fist in his face. He heard her crying and sobbing knowing there wasn't much he could do. He turned packing his clothes in a duffle bag before slamming the door shut on his way out._

* * *

Six months later (**_not meant to be ironic or anything)_**

She at there smiling and looking at the pictures of her team with a smile and laugh on each of their faces that described every single one of them. Relaxing on the couch she sighed and got up realizing the time.

The phone in her earth apartment rang and she answered with caution, her number was private listed and not many peple even knew where or what her address and number was. She wasn't near Spartans, ODST, marines or even a security guard with a barely able to shoot pistol. It wasn't that she had given up. She was just tired of fighting. Ha, her Commander wouldn't let her say that ever.

_"Don't ever let them in. You just need to sleep."_

"Sorry boss" She whispered at the picture of Carter who held her close enough for it to look normal although they knew that it wasn't friendship or family feelings they had towards each other.

She looked around the small beach side house,

It was perfect for someone like her.

She walked over and answered the phone as it called her back to reality. Sitting back in place, she answered. "Hello?"

"..."

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Anjasa?" She almost dropped the phone.

No one called her that.

No one except-

"Carter." She whispers back.

"You still get it in one I see." his voice, oh how she missed his voice.

"I...uh-you...I...Carter" She says in frustration.

"Can you come outside for a minute?" It was casual, for him anyway.

"I...Where the hell are you?" She looked out the window. Six months? And he asked her to come outside?

"Anjasa, come outside in twenty minutes, trust me"

Anjasa stood up from the couch, dusting off her lap. She rubbed her eyes, still trying to get the burning feeling away -shock actually– No-one else may have been there, but she still wished for no-one to know. Her movements were hesitant, even her body shaking seemed the same. She looked over to the balcony of her small home, the glass door leading to it still wide open. She cursed, seeing the dark skies gathering outside and the rain beginning to bucket down.

She stalked over to the door, remembering some of the washing she had left outside that would get wet if she didn't go retrieve it. She murmured a few more less than pleasant words, grabbing a few shirts from the tangled plastic wires. She whimpered, holding onto a shirt that was too large to be hers. She bit her bottom lip and looked away, over the balcony.

She froze however, upon seeing those blue eyes peered back at her again, despite blinking back the rain. What the hell?

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came, and she only managed to stand in response to the sight. Standing there was none other than Carter, having returned from where he had gone a few months ago. He looked absolutely drenched; making it obvious he had been caught in the downpour since the beginning.

He stood not on his own this time, but holding something in his arms instead. For the around thirtieth time that day she swore words that would make Sargent Johnson cry, before storming back into the apartment and throwing the dampened clothes onto the couch.

She marched over to her door, violently grabbing her keys from the rack next to the door, unlocking it clumsily before running over to the stairs, practically throwing herself down. He'd been away and hadn't called, she was pissed!

The door of the building opened with a loud 'SLAM', having been basically kicked open with that much force it was a surprise it was still on its hinges at all. Carter simply looked over, knowing exactly who had the ability to do such a thing.

She continued her violent walk, coming up close to the man before giving him a hard slap on his cheek, panting quite heavily from the effort of getting down there.

"What the hell are you doing down here?!" She snapped, her words separated by her gasps for air. Her fists were clenched, and eyes narrowed at the innocent seeming man. "You're going to kill yourself in this weather! Carter! Come on inside."

No sooner had she stated such words had he forced what he was holding into her hands. She growled lowly, wanting absolutely nothing to do with whatever it was, but soon took notice of his hands. They appeared to have been bandaged up. What had happened to his hands?

She paused, her expression changing to a more of a surprised look. She actually took the time to take a glance at what she herself was now holding, nearly taken aback by it. Her hands clenched around the crunchy colour paper, swallowing hard when her eyes met with the roses presented with her.

"... M'sorry."

She looked up at him. How pathetic he must have looked – His grey shirt had gone see through from the rain, while the rest of the water made both his jackets and jeans feel incredibly uncomfortable. His usual black hair slipped over his eyes, robbing him of most of his vision. But he still stood with that same determination as he had all those years ago when they first met.

She took a step forward, cautiously, letting the flowers rest by her side. She quietly mumbled his name, before swiftly closing the distance and wrapping her arms around him. He could feel the bouquet again his back, as well as Anjasa's other hand gripping his jacket tightly.

He managed to put his own arms around her, stroking her hair lightly which was made far easier with the rain that was beginning to cling to her as well. He knew more than enough that this was her version of 'I'm sorry and I love you'. It was harder for her to say those words than him, so he accepted it as it was.

"Where were you?" She questioned.

"I..." It fell on flat ears as she kissed him softly.

"Never do that again" She said.

He nodded before noticing. "You're all wet" He carried her inside bridal style.

They sat on the couch and _god _if their friends or trainers saw them making out like a couple of teenagers who knew how red they'd be. He laid her back gently looking into her honey brown eyes.

"You realize this won't be easy, right?" Anja asked

"Wouldn't be a Noble mission if it were easy." He responded kissing her gently.

"This is a bad idea" He pulled off her shirt, kissing her neck while she pulled off her own.

"Then make it a good one" as he grasped her waist.

"Sir, yes sir"


End file.
